Chief Arino
Kacho...ON! "Chief" Shinya Arino is the host of the Japanese television series GameCenter CX and a wrestler in VGCW. Though Arino has had limited success as a singles wrestler, he is a former Co-Op Champion, having won the titles once with the Angry Video Game Nerd as the tag team GameCenter FU. He was a participant in The Great Tournament to determine the general manager of VGCW. __TOC__ In Real Life Do you know the Kacho? Shinya Arino's been challenging classic video games in the hit Japanese TV series GameCenter CX (also known as Retro Game Master in localizations). His show even got its own video game on the Nintendo DS, Retro Game Challenge, which features parodies of NES games and stars Arino playing those games at home as a child, with a friend over. Unsatisfied with taking on the top games from the old days, Arino tosses away the controller for a chance to take on video game characters with his own hands and feet! In VGCW "Arino-san, since this is a special challenge... please try to achieve victory without any help." "EEHHHH?!?" After being trained by Inoko MAX, Arino made his debut in the 2012-11-22 Royal Rumble, but without his trusty Yoga Fire, it resulted in utter failure. Vowing to perform better for both his fans and himself, he performed admirably in his first singles match with Captain Falcon. Although he did not get the victory, Arino, armed with his Kacho Kicks, Last Continue and boundless reserves of perseverance and heart, earned the respect of VGCW followers and established himself as a fan favorite. Those qualities also managed to impress one other gamer that's notoriously difficult to please, namely the Angry Video Game Nerd, during their Iron Man match, and their match ended with the two of them shaking hands and forming GameCenter FU. Their chemistry was found immediately, and with just two matches together, Arino found his first taste of gold by taking the Co-Op Championship from Team Fortress, which he and his partner would defend against Raw Power before losing it to The Practice. Season 2 While having since lost his belt, the Kacho's bravery in singles matches continued to shine. His spirit in an instant classic of a submission match with Segata Sanshiro was neverending, forcing management to call the match a draw when both men could not continue and technical difficulties arose. Arino began receiving specific match-tailored challenges on the 2013-01-13 edition of VGCW when he took on newcomer Sabin in which he tried to not get suplexed. The challenge was failed as Sabin suplexed Arino's unrelenting spirit (and body) fourteen times before Arino would finally yield. Arino would then call on his partner for assistance and, on the 2013-01-17 show, Arino was back in business again. He fought against The Returners with his tag team partner, AVGN, in a Table match where the only way to eliminate your opponent was to put them through a burning table. Arino actually managed to do this, performing an amazing dropkick attack from the edge of the ring which resulted in Locke flying through a burning table, thus defeating him. Sadly, the match had to be called due to technical difficulties, but the memory of Arino's breathtaking stunt would endure, much like the man himself. Unfortunately, Arino's retry would end in failure as, in the rematch held on 2013-01-22, he would be put through a table by Sabin in what was described as a disgusting ordeal. Arino would finally clinch his first singles victory on 2013-01-28 when he won a First Blood match against Dante. Unfortunately, he was immediately ambushed by Mr. L after the match for no clear reason. Season 3 and The Great Tournament GameCenter FU took part in the tag team tournament held on 2013-02-10 to decide which team would get a title shot. Arino and AVGN fought their way to the final match, where they faced Gerudo Skies. Unfortunately for them, it was Gerudo Skies who won the final match and the #1 contender spot. GameCenter FU later fought against Nappa and Vegeta in a tag team match on 2013-02-18. Arino was given the challenge of pinning Nappa. Things seemed to be going well, but tragedy suddenly struck for the Kacho, as he suddenly found himself unable to leave the ring. Vegeta must've triggered a secret Saiyan trick, as Arino couldn't escape the fight while AVGN was the point man for the tag team match. Perhaps Vegeta trapped Arino in a box made of sheer ki energy? Or perhaps Arnio hadn't noticed the time limit countdown. In the end, the ref counted out Arino and GameCenter FU were disqualified, giving the match to the Saiyans. To help soothe the pain of their recent tag team misfortunes, Arino and partner AVGN would both receive enough votes in the poll VGCW held to determine the participants in The Great Tournament. Truly, the Kacho had never before had an opportunity like this presented to him. Would the Chief conquer all and rank up to "Commissioner" Arino? Would his loyal friend take the prize? Or would they both fail and end up defeated? A heavy weight rested on his shoulders indeed, but Arino and his fans had only one phrase in mind: "Kacho, ON!" In round one of The Great Tournament, Arino faced off against one of the oddest wrestlers in the league: Tingle. He was given advice before the match by AD James to hit him hard and fast with his Kacho Kicks and finish him off with a Last Continue, and given a direct challenge from his co-worker: don't fuck up. Arino took his advice to heart and delivered a swift beating, though not without his fair share of trouble; the crafty creeper managed to copy Arino's signature move and use it against him. As Arino stood in peril, Tingle prepared a devastating diving attack from the ropes, but as he flew towards him, Arino caught him and countered with a crucial Last Continue to end the match and advance to round two. Completing his challenge, Arino would later celebrate this victory and his birthday three days later. His next challenge was a big one, as he faced off against Gaben in the second round. Arnio complained about such a difficult foe coming up so early, but bravely took on the challenge. After sending himself through Table-San, suffering a giant Wallet Squeeze outside of the ring, and, well, being overall dominated by Gaben throughout the match, Arino couldn't muster enough Kacho power to defeat his mighty opponent. While he managed to lift Gaben, completing the very difficult challenge set for him, both he and his partner, the Angry Video Game Nerd, would lose their matches and were now out of the tournament, meaning they had more time to torture themselves playing games. Following his exit from the tournament, Arino tried his hands at earning himself a shot at the Casual Championship in a six-man HIAC contest. The Kacho was determined to make this his night as he delivered a Last Continue to both Segata and Mike Haggar in the contest, but it was tough to score a pinfall with so many other men in the bout. Eventually, it was Wario who would catch the Chief off guard and deliver a devastating dropkick that would knock out the Kacho and once again prevent him from getting that title shot that he had been trying to earn for himself. Season Four: Arino's Fortune Season four was by and large more of the same for Arino, more or less. He and AD James faced Team America in a tornado tag elimination match to be part of a number one contenders match which saw the two game masters victorious. A later match against The Elite Two also saw them come up on top, securing a title shot and a chance for redemption for GameCenter FU. However, when left to earn a title shot by himself, he was befallen by his usual misfortune. Entering last in the Royal Rumble held at the beginning of the season ended the same way it always did and, when he was pit in a cage match against DK, Wario and Dr.Wily on 2013-04-26, he couldn't quite seal the deal. The Kacho found himself spending most of the match preventing Wily from escaping, but the one time he focused on preventing Wario's escape, DK did as well and Wily seized his chance to escape, causing Arino to yet again fall short. Arino is nothing if not tenacious, however, and participated in the 2013-05-11 King of the Ring tournament, his unending quest for a shot at singles gold still on. His odds looked grim, as he drew previous VGCW champion, Dr. Eggman, in the first round. In normal Kacho fashion, the man came out swinging, landing a hit on the Eggman before falling into one of the doctor's deadly speed traps. Eggman proceeded to beat Arino nearly senseless, scoring big moves and exhausting Arino within the first two minutes. However, after the doctor went for a pinfall, Arino's spirit kicked in. Starting with a well-placed Goomba Stomp, fans watched in awe as Arino, again and again, set Eggman up on top of a turnbuckle and slammed him to the mat. Each time Eggman struck back, the Kacho responded with a power play, ducking underneath punches and striking at the doctor's lanky legs. Trapping his foe into a pattern and launching Robotnik off of three different turnbuckles with the same technique, Arino landed a Last Continue to crack the Eggman and secure a pinfall. Arino then attempted similar tactics on his Round 2 opponent, The Pyro. Unable to find any hole in 'W+M1' tactics, Arino was defeated unceremoniously by a piledriver, leading to an all-too-familiar cry of "oh well, he tried" from his fans. This refrain was echoed four days later when he and AVGN met Gerudo Skies in the ring for their tag team championship match, a match neither he nor his partner were prepared for, getting utterly manhandled and losing in crushing fashion. But getting up from insurmountable adversity with his disposition intact is what Arino does best and he entered his next match, a singles bout against Kazuya Mishima, ready to do his best. The match went back and forth, with Kazuya slowly gaining the upper hand, but Arino's pattern recognition fortuitously kicked in at just the right time and, when Kazuya went for a cross body splash from the top rope, Arino repeated the feat he pulled off against Tingle: he caught Kazuya in mid-air, hauled him over his shoulders and delivered a Last Continue to put his opponent down for the count. Arino would make an appearance during End Game 4 in his first Extreme Rules match. However, he would be put up against a former champion not seen at all throughout Season 4: Bowser. Many expected the returning King of Awesome to be one step too far for the Chief. However, spurred on by his fans, Arino managed to hold his own against the Koopa King, and with the help of the weapons around the ring, the Chief unleashed a Last Continue upon Bowser and did what The Dark Lord couldn't: pin Bowser for the 3-Count. With these recent victories, and the belief of his fans, things may have started to look up for the Chief going into Season 5. Season 5: Hail to the Chief? Following his impressive victories during Season 4, Arino would be entered into a No.1 Contenders Match during the Season 5 Premiere to determine a challenger to Mike Haggar's Title; he would have to go through Kefka Palazzo and Little Mac to earn it though, in VGCW's first Triple Threat Match for over 7 months. They would not make it easy for the Chief though, as they would quickly team up on him, eventually getting speared through a barricade by Mac. However, Arino, determined not fail to complete Punch-Out again, fought back, suplexing the Referee in a fit of rage, pulling off the Last Continue on Mac, and attempting to put Kefka through Table-San. However, Mac would get onto the table and get himself put through instead...right as Arino dived onto the table, dazing both him and Mac, and sending Lakitu into a state of depression. However, despite all his heart, he could only watch in shock as Mac pinned Kefka for the 3-count, literally freezing him. Four Forty: Arino and Rumbles Arino has become well known for his late entries in Royal Rumbles. Since December 2012, Arino has been one of the last two people to enter every Rumble except one, where he didn't appear at all. Having a late entry is a huge advantage in rumbles, which is why VGCW claims to determine the order of entry randomly. This process is done behind closed doors, however, so if one wanted to give someone an extra push towards the #1 contender spot, they could set them up as #40 and nobody would know. *2012-11-22 - Entered at #27, his debut *2012-11-28 - Entered at #12, Eliminated by Zangief *2012-12-09 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Kratos *2012-12-14 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Donkey Kong *2012-12-23 - Entered at #39, Eliminated by Raphael *2013-01-01 - Entered at #39, Eliminated by Bowser *2013-01-16 - No Entry *2013-01-22 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Locke Cole *2013-02-28 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Mario *2013-04-17 - Entered at #30 (in a 30-Man Rumble), Eliminated by Barret Wallace With four entries at #40 and two more at #39, Arino's luck in Rumbles would make even Bowser jealous. For many his luck seems too good to be true, especially after he made his fourth #40 entry on February 28's Rumble. The two times he's appeared earlier than #39 were back in November 2012, when he was still a newcomer. No other wrestler, even the Koopa King, has been anywhere near that consistent with their entry numbers. Ironically, Arino hasn't won a single Rumble to date. Indeed, while The Kacho may have unbelievable luck with entry numbers, he doesn't seem to have any luck at all when it comes to actually winning them. He has been runner-up twice, losing out to Kratos and Raphael. Coincidentally, Arino would've prevented two of the most hated champions in history had he won then. Even when he only had to finish as the runner-up to earn a Casual Championship shot, he finished third after being dispatched by Mario. Will this man ever stop messing up so much at the end? Arino's Challenges Non-Royal Rumble Record External links *GameCenter CX Dailymotion archive *Something Awful translation team page Gallery Babyface.jpg Loser.jpg 1358621619466.gif Fighting-Game-General3.png 1346618914032.png 1346621971713.jpg 1355502863812.jpg 1350343362787.jpg THMlF.png tumblr_mfz2y6WkNA1r2tx0to3_1280.png 1356647958461.gif kachoexpectations.jpg Arinosatan.jpg Arinowrestle.png Xc6UV5R.gif Catchfinisher.gif|Arino's finisher, the Last Continue gan.png gabedodge.gif Arino.jpg yogafire.gif kachoropes.gif lastcontinue.gif|Arino manages to win... with his Last Continue. arinostab.jpg arinobrat.png ThisIsAwesome.gif